In Your Eyes
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Say you were linked to someone all the way across the world. What would it be like to be linked to your soulmate but not know they existed until you heard their voice? Love can grow in mysterious ways. Would if you could have someone around that understands you inside and out? SasuNaru in later chapters. There is some mental abuse in this story. At first it will be NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**15th story of the month..**_

* * *

"Naruto be careful," the young blonde's mom called out to him as he got on his sled to go down the hill.

Naruto Uzumaki is currently ten-years-old, the young boy has golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and three scars on both of his cheeks. He was a mischievous little youngster but his mother always kept him reined in.

(In another State)

"Kiba, you missed it we got a six pack of beer and drank all of them." A white haired kid said to the other kid who missed the excursion the other boys did the day before.

"Oh man," the brown haired boy said grunted.

"Yeah I was so drunk." The black-haired boy said.

"Sasuke, you only drank a sip." The white haired boy said.

The boys all walked into class and sat in their seats talking about how they didn't want to be there.

Sasuke was a twelve-year-old boy that had the tendency to get in trouble with his friends but he was really smart compared to his friends. He has black hair spiked in the back and bangs in the front of his face, greyish eyes that looked black, he has pale skin despite the hot temperature in his area, and he is a bit taller for his age.

"Boys you're in class now." The teacher told them.

"Obviously," the white haired boy named Suigetsu said.

"I will be handing out the test everyone has took and you guys will not be proud of what you see." The teacher said but as he handed out the test and handed it to Sasuke, he gave him a kind gesture and smiled at him.

Sasuke's friends looked at their grades and they got F's, when Sasuke looked at his he had an A that made him smile. The teacher started talking but that was the first time Sasuke zoned out and couldn't hear anything he said.

Naruto was going down the hill at a fast rate and at the same time Sasuke could see everything Naruto sees but he didn't know or understand what was happening to him. That was the moment Naruto crashed and Sasuke fell to the floor in the middle of his classroom.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, what's wrong?" the teacher said running up to him.

Naruto and Sasuke were both knocked out and didn't know the other was also knocked out too and hell they didn't even know the other.

(Twenty Years Later)

"Naruto, you're so dramatic about everything." Naruto's wife said looking at Naruto like he is crazy.

"Sakura," Naruto tried to say but she cut him off by putting her hand in his face.

"Naruto, we have to go this is important to me and my cause." Sakura said ignoring her husband.

Naruto followed his wife out the door to go to her banquet and didn't understand why she was being a bitch about him not wanting to go because they all thought he was crazy and a project that his wife was working on.

(In Another State)

Sasuke has just recently gotten out of prison and left his job to come into his trailer home to find his probation officer in his home.

"Sasuke, where have you been?" Sasuke's probation officer Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi, what can I do for you on this oh so hot day?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You can tell me where you've been." Kakashi said.

"I was at work at the car wash." Sasuke said.

"Okay let's start by saying, have you been out of the state?" Kakashi asked.

"No I haven't and no I haven't been getting involved in illegal activity. Why are you on my ass more than your other cases? I'm sure you have better things to do then drive out to see me in the middle of nowhere." Sasuke said.

"Oh why would I ever just want to leave you alone? I hound you because you're a smart guy that covers for friends that aren't really friends to begin with." Kakashi said going to the kitchen where Sasuke currently was.

"I am not covering for anyone." Sasuke said walking to sit down.

Kakashi got all the information he needed but he didn't understand why such a smart boy could go down such a bad path. Kakashi walked to the door then turned to speak again.

"You should lock your doors." Kakashi said closing Sasuke's doors.

Sasuke didn't know what else to do so he got in his truck and drove to the local bar to get a few drinks. When he got there he started to play pool and was losing badly. He wound up having to pay the guy and was done for the night to go finish his beer and head out when his two friends came into the bar.

"Sasuke," they said walking up to him.

"Suigetsu, Mangetsu," Sasuke said heading toward the bar.

"Come on play a little more." The guy said trying to get more money from Sasuke.

"I don't have any more cash you got it all from me." Sasuke said honestly.

"I'll play with you," Mangetsu said walking away with the guy.

Suigetsu pulled Sasuke by him and they chatted it up about another criminal activity they were planning.

(In another State)

Naruto was chatting with a few people. Only mildly not trying to interact too much. That's when they all started talking while sitting on the couches and Naruto got jerked off the couch hit by something or someone.

He looked up and saw that Sakura seemed upset with him by making a spectacle that he couldn't exactly control. Naruto didn't know what happened but he did notice for a split second that he didn't see a place he recognized or people he recognized.

As Naruto and Sakura were heading home, Sakura thoroughly pissed that her husband made her look bad at the dinner.

"Are you having episodes again?" Sakura said in tone that showed she was pissed.

"No I'm not, I told you it felt like someone hit me and then I fell." Naruto said.

"You would tell me if you were having episodes like that again, wouldn't you?" Sakura said glancing at Naruto.

"Of course I would." Naruto said not really sure if he would.

Sakura wasn't so sure he would and that's what made her so unnerved about the situation. She would just have to watch him for the time being.

(In Another State)

Sasuke just got hit in the back of the head with a pool stick and his friends dragged the guy outside beating him up. Sasuke wanted to have nothing to do with it. He walked back to his truck and realized he didn't want to drive it and started to jog home. When he got home he went to sleep not knowing tomorrow was going to change his life in the most divine way.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 ** _I got the idea of this story after watching a lovely movie called 'In Your Eyes' I thought it would be the best romance story ever if it really happened so I made it happen for these two. If you have seen the movie it won't be exactly like the movie obviously because I left them both as guys instead of one being a girl. But there definitely will be twist along the way. Those of you that never seen the movie go and check it out._**

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Requested By: A wonderful Guest: I read you review and I completely agree with you but I guess I can get why people see it that way. I actually have a view where they are both wealthy but in this one Naruto and Sasuke are both not really successful. Sasuke works at a car wash and Naruto doesn't work at all its Sakura his wife that has the money.**_

 _ **SilverRose16701: I know it was hard to write too because they are in two different states but it is easier now since I wrote this chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning and decided he wanted to go to do a little shopping. As Sasuke was just waking up late for his job running to get his car because he left it at the bar the night before. When Sasuke was in his car Naruto was in a shop and they started to see where the other was.

"Watch out!" Naruto screamed seeing a car in front of Sasuke.

"Who was that?" Sasuke said as he swerved his way out from in front of the semi-truck.

"You can hear me?" Naruto questioned.

"What? Aren't you just a voice in my head?" Sasuke asked as he started to see where Naruto was in a shop.

Sasuke decided to stop his truck on the side of the road and Naruto ran out of the store so he wasn't by other people.

"We can both see where the other is and hear each other. I am pretty sure I am not in your head. I am pretty sure you're in my head." Naruto said thinking he was going completely crazy.

"Okay, if we both know we are real then we might not be going crazy. Where are you?" Sasuke said sitting down on the floor by his truck.

"New Hampshire, I was shopping. Where are you from?" Naruto asked.

"New Mexico, I was heading to work." Sasuke said thinking this was fucking crazy.

"Naruto, are you okay?" the sheriff asked walking up to Naruto.

Naruto cut off the link and looked to the officer.

"Yes I am fine," Naruto said with a fake smile.

"Do you want me to call Sakura?" the sheriff asked.

"No, I will be fine." Naruto said walking toward his car again.

When he finally got into his car he turned back on his link to talk to Sasuke again.

"Hello," Naruto said.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well I tried talking to you but I couldn't say or hear anything to you." Sasuke said.

"I willed the link away in a sense. The sheriff came to talk to me." Naruto said in his car.

"So we can will the link away?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said.

"That seems pretty neat." Sasuke said as he got back into his car.

They didn't talk much for the rest of the drive to the places they were heading too but they were very aware of the other.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto, what about yours?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke," Sasuke said.

"Do you think this is weird?" Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah," Sasuke said but chuckled.

"Your weird Sasuke," Naruto said with a light chuckle.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because you seem rather excited about the position we found ourselves in." Naruto said.

"I guess you can say I kind of am." Sasuke said.

"Hey since I know we're linked now. Did you by chance get hit in the head last night?" Naruto asked while he sat on the couch.

"Yeah I did actually. Some guy that got mad because I had no more money to play pool with him yesterday." Sasuke said. "Wait… you felt that?" Sasuke asked shocked as he drove back to the same bar.

"Yeah I was in the middle of a dinner when it happened and I didn't know what to tell them. Keep from getting again now that you know it will affect me too." Naruto said half joking.

"I will be sure to do that." Sasuke said with a warm smile.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked.

"At the bar I was at last night." Sasuke said entering the bar.

"You shouldn't go back if someone just hit you when you were there last night." Naruto said concerned.

"Shush," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto pouted not understanding why the other man didn't listen to him.

"Or is there someone there that you have your eye on?" Naruto asked and felt the other man blush.

"Oh man I'm right aren't I?" Naruto asked excited jumping from his couch.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke said still blushing.

"It's okay I will give you some pointers on how to hook the girl." Naruto said with a jittery feeling he never had before.

"Are you even in a relationship?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, I will have you know I am married." Naruto said.

"Good for you, I guess it won't hurt me to listen to your pointers." Sasuke grumbled.

"How old are you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"32, why? How old are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Just wondering, I am thirty years old." Naruto said looking at his ceiling.

"Do you think we should tell anyone about this?" Sasuke asked.

"About how we talk to each other in our heads yeah it would get us both sent to the looney." Naruto said.

"Good point, there she is." Sasuke said looking at a brunette woman.

"She seems kind of okay. Call her over," Naruto said sounding a bit irritated.

"Tamaki," Sasuke called her over.

"Tamaki not a bad name." Naruto said.

"Hey Sasuke, how've you been? I heard that some guy hit you in the back of the head yesterday." Tamaki said.

"Yeah some guy but it didn't hurt at all." Sasuke said lying.

"What a liar you're being." Naruto said laughing.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched from that comment.

"That's good to know, I guess I will talk to you later." Tamaki said.

"Wait stop her; tell her you want to go on a date." Naruto said rushed.

"Tamaki, do you want to go out to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Can you cook?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah of course," Sasuke said lying once again.

"How about we have dinner at your house then?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure no problem," Sasuke said assuring it would be a good idea.

"Tomorrow then?" Tamaki asked. Sasuke nodded because he didn't know what else do say and she walked away.

"Can you even cook?" Naruto asked.

"No, do you think you can help me?" Sasuke asked slightly worried now.

"I guess I can give you a few ideas." Naruto said walking to his kitchen.

Sasuke opened a beer and started drinking while Naruto gave him ideas on what to make for the dinner. Sasuke found himself listening and nodding his head in agreement to some of the things that Naruto said. He found himself really enjoying listening to his voice and found it funny when the blonde tripped over something in his house. Sasuke decided it was time to leave the bar so he started to head out when Suigetsu and Mangetsu came in the building.

"Sasuke, how's it going?" Suigetsu said gesturing to the bartender for another beer.

"Nothing much," Sasuke said trying to get out of there before Naruto knew something was wrong.

"Your friends are pretty scruffy looking." Naruto said.

Sasuke had to hold back a chuckle.

"I have to get going. I have other things that I need to get into tonight. I will catch you guys some other time." Sasuke said rather quickly leaving the bar to his truck.

"What should I cook tomorrow for dinner?" Sasuke asked excited the moment he got in the truck.

"What are you good at cooking?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really. I'm good at grilling." Sasuke said while he drove to his place.

"Do you think that will work?" Naruto asked.

"Sure it will," Sasuke said not sure at all.

"Okay, I will talk to you later my wife is home and I don't want to give her a reason to look or probe into my head." Naruto said.

Sasuke wasn't really liking the fact that Naruto was leaving him because in the end he felt lonely around his trailer. Naruto was the first to talk to him normally since he got out of prison then again could he really call this situation normal. Naruto on the other end was sad that he had to break the connection with Sasuke because he had a good time messing with him.

"Evening honey," Naruto said walking up to his wife.

"Hi Naruto, what happened today that the sheriff told me you were outside a shop holding your head?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, I just had a sudden headache. I am all good now." Naruto said trying to convince her.

"Naruto, you told me you would tell me if you were having episodes again. Are they like when your mother passed away?" Sakura asked touching a sore subject for Naruto.

"No they aren't because like I said I'm not having any episodes." Naruto said getting completely frustrated by her not listening to him.

"Okay but be sure to tell me if you do." Sakura said walking to take a shower.

Naruto just stood there an empty shell and couldn't really help the sadness that enveloped him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice came to Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said unsure of what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Naruto said lying.

"Was it your wife?" Sasuke guessed.

"Yeah sort of, but I'm fine now. I will talk to you tomorrow and give you a tour of my home." Naruto said.

"Okay talk to you tomorrow," Sasuke said smiling.

They both went to sleep that night thinking how good it felt to have someone connected to them on a deeper level than just communication. The two men seemed to be in perfect sync with each other now that they knew the link was there.

"Good night Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"Good night Sasuke," Naruto said.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_


End file.
